I'm Sorry Working Title Titre Provisoire
by MiloneX
Summary: Fic Post Reliques de la Mort SPOILERS!Résumé: Harry Potter, sorcier de 17 ans à l’école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour sorcier et sorcières vient de défaire Tom Elvis Jedusor, un puissant mage noir s’étant autoproclamé Lord Voldemort.
1. Comment la retrouver ?

**Attention, Fic Post- Reliques de la Mort Pré-épilogue, SPOILERS!**

Résumé: Harry Potter, sorcier de 17 ans à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard pour sorcier et sorcières vient de défaire Tom Elvis Jedusor, un puissant mage noir s'étant autoproclamé Lord Voldemort. Ce qui lui importe le plus pour le moment: Ginevra Molly Weasley ou simplement Ginny, il l'avait plaqué l'année d'avant de peur que le Dark Lord n'en fasse sa cible principale, maintenant comment lui faire accepter son retour…

**Les personnage appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

.:: Chapitre Premier: Comment la retrouver?::.

Arrivé sur le seuil de son lit à baldaquin, Harry ne pensait qu'à Ginny, elle qui avait manqué de peu plusieurs sortilèges mortels lors de la bataille finale, elle qui avait été sa petite amie l'année précédente, elle qui lui faisait oublier ses soucis.

-Je ne veux pas la forcer! Ces mots était sortis de sa bouche malgré lui, heureusement personne n'était là, d'ailleurs, elle n'était pas là non plus, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, un de ses frères est mort et c'était de sa faute, il le savait.

Harry eu alors l'idée du livre que lui avait offert Ron pour son 17ème anniversaire: «Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire une sorcière».

Harry se doutait qu'il ne trouverait pas de chapitre nommé «Sortir avec une sorcière quand on est l'élu» mais il pourrait tout de même trouver des conseils sur le langage par exemple mais pour sa, il devait aller le chercher au Terrier, hors il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer un Weasley (surtout pas Ginny), il voulait les laisser seuls avec leur deuil, il ne voulait pas leur imposé sa présence, lui a cause de qui tout était arrivé. Ron qui était reparti veiller avec les autres au chevet de Fred, tué par une explosion lors du combat final. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, s'en recouvra et descendit tous les escaliers d'une traite en prenant garde de sauter la marche escamotable et ne fit pas de bruit à l'approche de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château. Arrivé au portail d'entrée, Harry fit un pas et tourna sur lui-même en pensant fermement à sa destination: «Le Terrier» alors que l'habituelle sensation d'étreinte le saisit.

Le Terrier n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis le mariage, tout était en désordre, la faute au mangemorts, mais un voile de poussière s'était déposé dans toute la maison, preuve de la longue absence des Weasley chez leur tante Murielle. Harry se hâta d'enlever sa cape et de monter quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à la chambre de Ron où Hermione avait laissé le livre pendant le mois d'Août. A peine eu t-il touché la couverture qu'une série de «pop» se faufila jusqu'à son oreille: Les Weasley était rentré. Il remit sa cape en vitesse et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à ce que Ginny le croise en sens inverse, prenant toutes les précautions pour l'éviter, il la suivi dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit et réussi à s'assoir contre le mur, il voulait être là, il savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'un soutien, ce qu'il ignorait c'était si elle l'acceptera…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant, même quand elle pleurait (ce qui était rare car comme elle dit, avoir grandit avec Fred et George l'a endurci) Fred était mort, il n'y aurait plus de pull en laine avec un grand «F» dessus tricoté par Mrs Weasley, plus de dragon en feu d'artifice et il ne restait plus qu'un demi George. Harry ne voyait pas comment il pouvait l'aider mais elle, elle l'aidait par sa présence dans la pièce. Alors que la dernière des Weasley s'endormait, Harry pris la couverture et lui posa un baiser sur le front en lui murmurant «Bonne nuit» et déposa la couverture au dessus de la tête de sa bien aimée, le soleil va se lever s'était-ildit, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle se réveille sinon elle serait de très mauvaise humeur ce qui n'avait rien de bon pour lui, pensa Harry.

Il avait décidé, il irait au Square Grimmaud, il laissa un mot à Ginny et quitta la pièce sans aucun bruit, j'aurai eu le temps d'y réfléchir d'ici là, si sa dure plus longtemps elle m'en voudra à jamais, pensa t-il alors qu'il traversait le portail du jardin permettant le transplanage avant de sentir à nouveau cette désagréable sensation caractéristique de ce transport.


	2. C’est ma faute !

.::Chapitre 2: C'est ma faute!::.

Harry était arrivé directement sur le porche de la grande bâtisse, une habitude qu'il a prise alors qu'il espionnait les entrées et sorties du ministère de la magie moins d'un an plus tôt. Cette précaution ne servait plus à rien à présent, les mangemorts étaient en fuite, morts ou à Azkaban, plus personne ne le cherchait, du moins pas pour le tuer, ce qui était en soi en énorme soulagement après que Voldemort lui ai couru après pendant de longues années.

-Je ne vous ai pas tué, Professeur, dit Harry lorsque l'ombre du Professeur Dumbledore apparut dans le couloir cherchant à empêcher Severus Rogue de pénétré dans cette maison. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry ne savait pas comment désactiver se sortilège car Rogue était mort, aucune chance qu'il apparaisse au Square Grimmaud, il se promit de demander a Hermione dès qu'il la verrait, ce qui arriva à l' instant où l'ombre de l'Ex-Directeur de Poudlard disparaissait.

-Hermione, qu'est ce, commença Harry mais celui-ci fut interrompu par la jeune fille.

-Désolée, Harry, je n'aurais pas du rentrer comme sa chez toi, mais il fallait que je te parle avant de partir en Australie. S'excusa Hermione.

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, c'est chez toi aussi, je ne pense pas garder cette maison comme logement principal tu sais, trop de mauvais souvenirs sont lié à cette maison mais je ne peux me résigner à la vendre, commença Harry sur un ton rassurant jusqu'à ce que la dernière phrase d'Hermione aie atteint son cerveau: Tu pars en Australie? La bataille est à peine terminée, tu vas déjà recommencer à étudier?

-Idiot! Mes parents sont en Australie, tu te souviens? Je leur avais jeté un sort pour modifier leur mémoire, maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus en danger je peux sans crainte annulé le sort. Affirma Hermione l'air amusée.

-Dé, Désolé, bredouilla Harry, tu sais sa remonte à moins d'un an et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie.

-Tu sais, Harry, c'était dans une autre vie en quelque sorte, tu étais un Horcruxe et avec Voldemort à ta poursuite on ne peut pas parler de «vie» mais plutôt de«survie» je pense, Que tient tu dans la main? Demande Hermione quand son regard se posa sur le livre que Harry avait récupérer au Terrier.

- «Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire une sorcière» .Répondit-il un peu gêné, tu sais c'est le livre que Ron m'a offert pour mes 17 ans, je pensais que je pourrai y trouver un moyen pour m'excuser auprès de Ginny, après tout c'est de ma faute si, il prit son souffle, si Fred, Tonks et Lupin sont morts, si elle à faillit mourir, tu sais je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder George en face, quand je pense à la dernière phrase qu'il a dite: «Belle nuit pour se battre!»

Il avait maintenant les yeux embrumés, toute la réalité le rattrapait à si grande vitesse qu'il ne sentit pas ses genoux se poser contre le sol.

-Harry!, ce n'est pas de ta faute s'ils sont morts! C'est la faute de Voldemort! S'indigna Hermione, relève toi, et lâche ce livre s'il te plait ce n'est pas la dedans que tu trouveras un moyen de t'excuser auprès de Ginny, le seul chapitre d'intéressant c'est celui où il parle du «langage des filles» et encore une ligne sur deux!

Harry ne savait ce qui était le plus bizarre: Hermione qui critique un livre ou le fait d'avoir lu un livre dédié aux hommes, chassant cette pensée de son esprit il se releva avança vers la cuisine et déposa l'ouvrage plein de poussière sur la table. Hermione qui l'avait suivi s'assit juste en face d'Harry, qui lui était toujours debout.

-Tu voulais me parler? Questionna Harry se souvenant des premières paroles de son amie.

-Oui mais si sa te dérange pas j'aimerais dormir ici et on en parlera cet après-midi, d'accord? J'ai eu assez d'émotions pour la matinée. Dit Hermione dans ce qui ressemblait à un bâillement.

-Pas de problèmes, tu es ici chez toi je te l'ai déjà dit, on n'a qu'a dormir dans le salon, comme, il s'arrêta pour éviter de parler de leur dernière année, comme cet Automne. Acquiesça Harry.

-Parfait, alors bonne nuit! Dit Hermione alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers les escaliers menant au salon.

-Bonne Nuit. Répondit Harry qui suivait Hermione.


	3. Le Premier Ministre Provisoire

.::Chapitre 3 : Le Premier Ministre Provisoire::. 

Harry se réveilla bien après Hermione à en juger par l'état du salon, elle était debout depuis au moins deux heures.  
Cherchant ses lunettes à taton il lança un "salut" d'un baillement à Hermione.  
-Oh, tu est réveillé, bien car je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, Kingsley ma demandé de te dire que tu est convoqué au ministère de la magie dès que tu le peux, dit Hermione sur un ton que Harry reconnu comme celui qu'elle utilise lorsque qu'elle récite un ordre ou un passage de livre, ne t'inquiète pas rien de presse mais le ministre provisoire aimerait te parler ajouta t-elle voyant l'expression refrognée de Harry.  
-D'accord, j'irais après être allé chez les Weasley répondit Harry.  
-Oh hé tu peux donner sa à Ron s'il te plait? Hermione avait soudain prit une teinte rosée que Harry eu le tact de ne pas commenter car il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa y est, Ginny, même pendant la nuit il avait revé d'elle, cependant impossible de se souvenir de son rêve, ce qui fit rager Harry, il se souvenait d'elle très clairement, dans chacunes des scènes étranges de son rêve la seule chose qu'il dont il se souvenait avec details s'était elle, ses cheveux roux tombant sur ses épaules, ses ye...  
- Et je t'en supplie ne l'aide pas si il te le demande, j'aimerais qu'il trouve la réponse tout seul. La voix d'Hermione l'avait ramené à la réalité avec tant de soudaineté qu'il mis plusieurs secondes à se souvenir qu'il était toujours Square Grimmaud lorsque Hermione s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se retourner vers le couloir qui mène à l'entrée.  
- Je dois partir, mes parents doivent prendre l'avion, comme se sont des moldus, ajouta t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de Harry, et je dois les rejoindre et lever le sortilège avant qu'il ne partent, je te donne des nouvelles très vite! Et fais attention avec Ginny sinon Voldemort était une partie de plaisir face à moi! avait-elle crié depuis le péron.  
La porte se referma et Harry se retrouva à nouveau seul dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black, chassant les idées noires qui commencaient à l'envahir, il monta dans la chambre de Sirius, désormais sienne, pour prendre des affaires propres avant d'aller se laver.  
Tout en se désabillant, Harry se demandait quelles questions allait lui poser Kingsley et quelles étaient les réponse qu'il pouvait lui donner.  
Après dix minutes où il profita uniquement de l'eau chaude qui sortait du robinet, la pensée du corps de Cédric lui vint à l'esprit, c'était Cédric qui lui avait donné le "truc" pour ouvrir l'oeuf pendant sa quatrième année alors qu'il avait été engagé dans le tournoi par un Fol Oeil qui était en fait Barty Croupton Jr, échappé d'Azkaban grace à du polynectar. Combien de temps faudrait-il pour que ses pensées arrêtent de le torturer, mais il ne voulait pas les oublier, mais ne pas y penser tout le temps non plus, après tout comment oublier Fred, Lupin ou même Dumbledore et Rogue?  
-C'est impossible, ces mots avaient quitté sa bouche dans un murmure sans même qu'il le sache.  
Se dépèchant de s'habiller pour fixer son esprit sur le ministre temporaire, Harry prit soin de prendre la baguette de l'Ainé et la sienne sous sa robe, "Je la remettrai à sa place après avoir vu Kingsley" avait-il dit.  
Il descendit l'escalier et avança vers le salon en se demandant si les cheminées du ministère étaient toujours raccordées au réseau public.  
-Tan pis, je vais quand même essayer!  
Lorsqu'il eut prit un poignée de poudre de cheminette et qu'il fût installé dans la cheminée il lacha la poudre et cria "Ministère de la Magie".  
Apparament le Square Grimmaud était une des seules maisons connectée au ministère car pendant le court trajet dans le feu, il avait apperçut beaucoup de sorciers bloqué dans les cheminée en criant "aidez, nous, prevenez le ministère!".  
Mais quand arriva vit Kingsley se tenant dos à lui, il ne pensait plus aux pauvres sorciers bloqués dans les cheminées.  
-Ah, Harry, j'espérais que tu viendrais vite, mais je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, tant mieux j'ai beaucoup de questions. Bien sur, tu ne répondra qu'a celles que tu veux, si Dumbledore ne t'en à parlé qu'as toi, et venant de Voldemort, je me doute qu'il s'agissait de magie ancienne, très compliquée.  
Bien, assiez toi, tout d'abord, je crois que tu en à assez entendu mais je voulais te le dire ne personne : Merci, tu as sauvé le monde des sorciers même si tu est trop modeste pour l'admettre, ensuite je voudrais te demander de faire un discours lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui aura lui cet automne, le temps de tout remettre en place au ministère, tu auras carte blanche pour dire ce que qu'il faut qu'ils sachent. Et maintenant, Que compte tu faire? Demanda enfin Kingsley qui avait parlé lentement mais très distinctement.  
Harry, soulagé qu'il ai enfin finit, répondit en réfléchissant en même temps car il n'y avait pas encore vraiment pensé :  
-Je crois que je vais retourner à Poudlard en septembre, je voulais être Auror au plus vite mais maintenant que Voldemort est fini, sa peut encore prendre un an de plus, je veux profiter de se monde pour ma dernière année en tant qu'enfant car vous savez se sera aussi ma première.  
-Très bien, tu as tout à fait raison, tu es consciencieux, qualité très importante pour un Auror devant les tenèbres, crois moi. Mais tu ne n'a pas répondu à ma seconde question, accepte tu de discourir à la coupe du monde de Quidditch?  
Harry aquiesca sans grande conviction car il n'était pas très emballé à l'idée de parler devant des milliers de sorciers et sorcières pendu à ses lèvres.  
-Oh, la jeune mademoiselle Weasley m'a demandé de te remttre sa, ajouta le ministre, maintenant je dois partir, je dois aller à Poudlard, aider à nettoyer se grabuge, bien sur je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas m'accompagner, Kingsley avait dit sa en souriant bien que le ton de sa voix, surrement dû aux mauvais souvenirs de la matinée, ne laissait entrevoir aucun signe de joie.  
-Je contait y passer plus tard, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler.

Précédent 


	4. Douze moyens inffaïbles pour séduire une

.:: Chapitre 4 : "Douze moyens inffaïbles pour séduire une sorcière" ::.

Harry revint au Square Grimmaud avec une seule idée en tête lire la lettre et ouvrir le paquet que le ministre lui avait donné quelques instants auparavent, alors Ginny pensais à lui, elle à demandé au ministre de la magie en personne pour me donner ce paquet, j'espère que tout n'est pas fini.

A cette idée, le survivant se laissa engloutir par les idées les plus noires qu'il n'avait jamais eu, bien sur, des idées de mangemort, mais en voyant une image de Ginny avec Dean Thomas dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, il se sentit plus désesperé que jamais jusqu'à ce que Mrs Black hurla une fois de plus dans le couloir. D'un geste de baguette Harry referma le rideau qui fit taire instanément la mère de Sirius et marcha jusqu'au salon où il s'assis dans le fauteuil le plus confortable. Détachant précautionnement le sceau qui fermait la lettre, Harry sortit du paquet une lettre écrite avec de douces courbes qu'il reconnut comme étant l'écritre de la cadette des Weasley ainsi qu'un petit sachet contenant à première vue des cheveux roux.

Cher Harry,

Tout d'abord, merci si tu ne te serais pas sacrifié, je ne crois pas que les sortilèges de Bellatrix m'aurait épargnée, tu me sauve tout le temps, je ne sais pas se que je ferais si tu était parti, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer mon état quand Voldemort te marchait dessus.

Ensuite, je sais que tu préfère être seul mais, je voudrais te voir, rien qu'une heure pour être sur que tu est bien vivant, pour me dire qu'ils ne sont pas partis pour rien, je ne pleure pas souvent, tu le sais, mais depuis que tu est partit les larmes n'ont cessé de couler sur mes joues, je te donne rendez-vous là où on à passé nos meilleurs moments, j'espère que tu trouveras tu me manque tellement...

Je t'aime,

Ginny

PS: je t'envoi mes cheveux pour être sur que tu ne m'oublie pas.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Harry, elle lui demandait de la retrouver, elle le remerçiait et par dessus tout elle l'aimait encore.

Mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et si ce n'était qu'un guet-appens? Et si elle préférait lui exposer sa rage en face à face? d'un côté si il n'y vas pas, non seulement Hermione risque d'être pire que Ginny mais surtout il ne saurait jamais...

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil avant de se relever aussitôt car il s'était assi sur les Douze Moyens Inffaïble pour séduire un sorcière.

"C'est sa, le langage des filles! Hermione disait que la moitié était vraie !" Une sensation étrange l'envahit alors, il la connaissaît mais il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus ressentie, l'aventure, le bonheur de trouver un indice, comme quand il était plus jeune, lorsqu'il ne se souciait pas (ou beaucoup moins) du danger que représentait Voldemort, Sa première lettre de Poudlard, Le chemin de Traverse, toutes ses pensées restèrent avec lui pendant toute la lecture, dans sa hâte de tout lire Harry lu une ligne sur deux :

Le langage des sorcières

Quand une sorcière est calme... des millions de choses occupent ses pensées !

Quand une sorcière ne se dispute pas... elle pense profondément !

Quand une sorcière te regarde avec les yeux pleins de questions... elle se demande combien de temps tu resteras près d'elle !

Quand une sorcière répond « Ca va » après quelques secondes... elle ne va pas bien du tout !

Quand une sorcière te regarde fixement... elle se demande pourquoi tu es en train de lui mentir !

Quand une sorcière se met sur ton torse... elle espère être tienne pour toujours !

Quand une sorcière veut te voir tous les jours... elle veut être chouchoutée !

Quand une sorcière dit « Je t'aime »...elle veut vraiment dire ça !

Quand une sorcière dis « Tu me manques »...personne au monde ne peut lui manque plus que ça

Tu devras être celui qui :

Qui lui rappelle quand elle s'accroches à toi.

Qui restera éveiller juste pour la voir dormir,

Qui lui tiens la main devant tes amis

Qui lui rappelles constamment combien elle fait attention à toi et combien il est chanceux de t'avoir,

Qui se tourne face à ses amis et dit « C'est elle !!! »

Deux lignes avait particulièrement attiré son attention : Quand une sorcière dit Je t'aime et quand elle dit Tu me manque.

Tout se passa très vite, Harry laissa tomber le livre emporta les cheveux et couru comme il ne l'avait j'amais fait vers la porte d'entrée, sans prendre le temps de fermer le rideau qui cachait Mrs Black qui avait recommencé à hurler.

La porte claquée Harry disparraissait en tournant sur lui même, bien que ce sois différent cette fois ci, ce n'était plus la sensation étroite qu'il rensentait d'habitude, il avait l'impression d'être sur une nuage, et lorsqu'il arriva à Pré au Lard sa se fit tout en douceur.

Lorsqu'il pris conscience de la réalité, il regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa cape d'invisibilité car les rues étaient remplies de sorciers et sorcières qui venaient aidé à la reconstruction.

Soudain il eut l'impression d'avoir vécu cette scène et sut instinctivement ce qu'il devait faire :

Il sorti sa baguette et chuchota : "Accio le balai de Rosmerta" et un vieu balai qu'il avait utiliser un an auparavant lors de la nuit ou Dumbledore est mort, sorti par une fenêtre à l'arrière de la reserve.

Lorsqu'il décolla il senti à nouveau la sensation d'être sur un nuage mais elle était couplée avec son habituelle sensation de voler sur un balai, ce qui faire une détour plus que vigilant car il avait fait le tour du lac, était passé par la fôret interdite ce qui était inutile car toutes les personnes semblait êtres regroupée pour diner à l'intérieur du chateau.

Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit de l'arbre sur lequel Ginny et lui avaient passé les meilleurs moments qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, lorsq'il apperçu la rouquinne derrière l'arbre, son coeur s'arretta net avant de reprendre une allure trop rapide pour qu'il reste calme.


	5. Retour à Godric's Hollow

.:: Chapitre 5 : Retour à Godric's Hollow ::.

Ginny n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Harry, ce qu'il préférait car la voir comme sa, au moment il ou ne s'y attend pas, la rendu plus qu'intenable.

Après avoir tourné ses poignets dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables il pris une grande inspiration et avança, pas très adroitement, vers la belle Weasley.

"Ginny je suis désolé" commença t-il mais à peine avait-il eu le temps de voir son visage qu'elle se retrouva collée aux lèvres de Harry ne lachant prise qu'après plusieurs minutes où Harry put terminer : "Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme je m'en veux, je t'aime tellement."

-Emmène moi avec toi, Ginny avait parler très distinctement mais Harry sentit de la tristesse dans sa voix.

La première idée qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fût de proposer le balai à Ginny, ce qu'elle accepta avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait : étonée mais elle savait que Harry volait très très bien et elle pourrai se coller contre lui et puis il choisira un endroit merveilleux elle en était sure. Harry monta à son tour sur le balai et resta au ras du sol, il avait encore quelque chose à faire avant de partir.

Approchant de la tombe de Dumbledore, ouverte par Voldemort quelques heures plus tôt Harry déposa la baguette dans la main du cadavre et ferma le cerceuil graçe à un Wingardium Leviosa, sort qu'il utilisa également pour remplace la tombe sous terre. "On peut y aller maintenant" avait-il dit en aggripant la main de Ginny.

Lorsqu'ils décolèrent, les deux jeunes sorciers étaient comme liés, ils ressentait exactement la même sensation tout les deux, jamais ils n'avaient ressentit autant de joie et d'émotions une pluie de bonheur et de sentiments intenses se figea sur leurs visages alors qu'ils survolaient la campagne anglaise. Aucun mot ne fût prononcé pendant le trajet, mais ils savaient qu'ils se comprenaient, comme si ils communiquaient par télépathie.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait choisi Godric's Hollow, peut-être était-ce parcequ'il avait passé un très bon moment avec Hermione? enfin si l'on en oublie Bathilda et Voldemort bien entendu. Harry avança jusqu'au monument aux morts en tenant la main de Ginny, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêttèrent devant l'obélisque, elle changea de forme pour devenir une statue de pierre représentant trois personnes.

-Je te présente mes parents, dit Harry, et la dans les bras de ma mère, c'est moi, continua t-il sur un ton amusé.

-Je le sais, je t'aime depuis que je suis toute petite, même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons, et cette image est la seule que je n'aie jamais eu de toi, mais quand je t'ai vu la première fois sur le quai de King's Cross j'ai déchiré la grande affiche que j'avais de toi dans ma chambre en me disant que l'année d'après je te verrai tous les jours.

Harry eu un sourire et pris la main de Ginny en lui susurant à l'oreille : "J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te montrer". Ginny le suivit sans répondre et ils prirent tout deux le chemin qui menaient là où tout avait commencé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la vieille batisse qui consistituait l'un des moments les plus historiques du monde magique, Ginny sentit la main d'Harry serrer encore plus fort la sienne.

- C'est içi que j'ai survécu, dit-il, j'ai passé la première année de ma vie içi avec mes parents, je n'ai que trop peu de souvenirs de cette époque.

Ginny s'avanca vers la porte de la maison qui semblait indemme et sortit sa baguette : A Lily et James Potter, grace à vous, votre fils est toujours en vie, et c'est grace à lui qui je le suis moi-même, et pour l'amour qu'il me porte, je vous remercie de lui avoir donné les bases. Le filament qui reliait la baguette de Ginny à la porte de bois se dissipa en un petit nuage de fumée.

Sa te dérange si je reste avec toi jusqu'a demain, je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard tout de suite?

Bien sur, tu peux rester près de moi autant que tu le voudras, je t'aime Ginny...

Je t'aime aussi, Harry...

Tout deux remontèrent sur le balai et arrivèrent au square Grimmaud alors que le soleil émétait ses derniers rayons sur la Grande Bretagne.


End file.
